


"for I am become death destroyer of worlds"

by Overgirl69



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin Bashing, Clarke is the new dark one, Dark Clarke Griffin, Don't Post To Another Site, Not What It Looks Like, Raven Reyes bashing, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, pairing to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: Nobody knew what happened all they knew was this wasn't Clarke.....not anymore she was different now...colder and showed no love to her previous people.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	"for I am become death destroyer of worlds"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it the 100 show is finally done and might I just say… what a ride. One part of me is going to really miss this show. This show is what made me start writing again. But on the other hand I'm glad that the show is done they fucked up Clarkes character, they tried to ruin clexa (which I still love and support even in death clexa is alive)
> 
> The show at the end depicted Clarke as a villain she literally lost everything and the show kept taking and taking until she had nothing left. When I look at Clarke I don't see a monster I see someone who lost her innocence due to the world they lived in. For them it was "kill or be killed" so I say Clarke did what she had done to not only survive but save her people whether they agreed with her choices or not. It was an evil necessity. When I see Clarke I see the CW's version of the green arrow. They both have done horrible things to survive, they have both killed and have been thought to be monsters, sociopaths, and other things. 
> 
> "Sometimes a little evil is necessary due to the world that we live in" I love Clarke and her character and wouldn't change anything if I had the choice. Though I would have Clarke finally be put to rest in the afterlife with Madi and Lexa.
> 
> Sorry about the long summary anyway enjoy and tell me if you'd like to see this as a full story.

Long ago there were stories told of a terrible darkness that would roam the lands seeking to destroy anything in sight. Some would call it false and see it as a myth. Others would believe it to be a child's story told to children to keep them from leaving the village after dark.

But little did they know those stories were all true. But in such a terrible sense.

The stories were true and the terrible darkness was someone once thought of as human they called "the dark one" 

Some believed the dark one was created by God to punish the wicked. Others believed this was created by a higher power. 

How the dark one was created no one knew all they knew was a silver and black dagger was found one day at the edge of the village by an poor middle aged man who later used it to avenge his dead wife and son.

It was sad, after that the man changed into something that one could only describe as a god of death one who could decide "who will live and who will die"

After he made his first kill he went after the robbers, murderers, and rapists. He would become the very first of the dark ones by the name of 

"rumpelstiltskin"

The dark one also known as Rumpelstiltskin thought himself as a god, people feared he was truly immortal and unkillable… or so they thought

Years would pass until that mans, power would be stolen by someone and the title taken by the next dark one. A woman by the name Nimue.

It would be foretold to everyone the weapon that took his power was the dagger he found all those years ago… 

"Ironic how the weapon that gave him power took it away just as quickly."

Years passed as the same process occurred. The person who possessed the dagger would be killed if it fell into the wrong hands. Hundreds upon hundreds would try to destroy the dagger and fail all the same. So the dark ones try as they did to keep the dagger by them were still slain all the same… until a new dark one rose.

The new dark one was a female the second female dark one In the entire history of them. Her name was Emma Swan a woman who found loving parents that cared about her, had a job that she loved, and a woman she was in love with.

But that very same woman who was always full of light became the second most feared dark one right next to rumpelstiltskin. Losing herself to the darkness and vengeance once she found out her parents had the woman she loved killed.

And they called her "the dark swan" the same swan single handedly was able to possess all the previous dark ones memories, able to double the power of the dark one by summoning all the past dark ones and controlling them all with the dagger. 

With her using the dagger to control them she took all the dark ones powers to double her own but somehow with all that power in the dagger it disappeared from existence never seen again. Whether it was destroyed no one knows People lived in constant fear after that. Hundreds of dark ones tried to destroy the dagger and now the new dark swan was able to make the dagger that had existed for hundreds of years blink out of existence?!! People were right to live in fear after that.

Shortly After the world was destroyed by missiles the dark swan mysteriously disappeared. Whether she was killed or simply vanished no one would ever know first she was there in all her glorious power!! The next?... She just vanished. The dark one's tale was still told to children but the story was different compared to the original version. The dark one also went by another name… and the name was Wanheda translated to commander of death.

The dark ones have waited too long for a new dark one to take their place and they refused to wait any longer. So after a metal ship crashes to the ground the dark one spirits or what remained of them "dark swan" and "Rumpelstiltskin" went to search for someone to take their place of power. Someone worthy of it and someone who could be as powerful as they were if not more so.

__________________________________  
Growing up Clarke always had it rough. Her father was constantly working and when he wasn't he was fighting with Abby over the council of the ark. When she fought with her mother she would be spanked and put to her room...at least that was in front of her father.

When he wasn't there she'd be beaten until there were bruises on her skin, tazed, whipped by thick pieces of rope, and even burned. 

Her mother enjoyed doing that punishment far too much. She'd force her hand on the stove then sometimes take her to a welder where hot metal spokes would burn her skin. To this day no one knows about those burns.

Clarke remembered when she was eight years old and arguing with her mother over something stupid. One second Abby looked angry, the next she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the kitchen shoving her hand in boiling hot water. When asked what happened later by her father Clarke made up a lie easy enough for her father to believe Too afraid of her mother's wrath.

As she grew older the punishments became harsher and Abby even crueler. It wasn't until she found out Abby had her father killed did she finally accept that the woman she knew wasn't her mother. She hadn't been her mother since she was a little girl. Abby didn't care about anyone but herself.

When Clarke refused to make a harsh decision she was seen as naive and weak by her mother and her so called "people". But when she does make a harsh decision like being forced to let a missile drop on Ton-DC she's seen as a monster and a murderer by her so called "mother"

Her mother refused to let them torture Charles Emerson stopping them to gain any information that he knew about the mountain. She was threatened to be thrown in jail like how she was on the ark for helping her father tell the people that the ark was dying due to lack of depletion in Oxygen.

Now after leaving her people at camp Jaha she stood standing In the middle of the room in the mountain surrounded by hundreds of men, women, and children in the mountain, Clarke couldn't help but feel a grim satisfaction that they were all dead...by her own hand as well. 

These people were monsters and the children may not have been their fathers but to exterminate the mountain, to annihilate an entire people you have to do what's necessary whatever the consequences.

Suddenly Clarke felt blood dripping down her nose. Thinking nothing of it Clarke wiped it away with her forearm. Then she felt light-headed and everything went dark.  
__________________________________  
(Meanwhile elsewhere)

"She is worthy" a female voice spoke "She holds great power within her that is just begging to be released. She has the heart of warrior and the body of killer"

The middle aged man with hair you could almost describe as golden and with scaly skin nodded.

"Indeed she is. The question however, is she the one? And if so how can we be sure she won't fail like the others?" 

The woman with platinum blonde hair sighed.

"Because Rumpelstiltskin I secretly have been watching her since she was born."

"WHAT?!!" AND YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME THIS NOW?!!" Rumpelstiltskin roared angrily. 

"I- look I have been watching her not just because she's special but because I think she is your great grandchild…. and mine".

Rumpelstiltskin looked startled at the sudden revelation and studied his friend 

"And pray tell how that is possible? My wife hadn't cheated on me when I was together and don't you dare say she did!!"

The dark swan shook her head sadly

"No but your second love had a child when you passed on...your child. While that child never produced any powers from the dark one he found a woman and had a child with her then left her."

"That same child was my great grandmother eventually leading up to me where I found after I died my wife had an affair with a man while with me. and became with child that was Clarke Griffin's great grandmother leading up to her."

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet for a moment before speaking "Even if I were to believe you why would I believe this young girl is our legacy…. grand daughter?"

Finally the dark swan sighed having given up and tired of trying to get the old man to see reason. " Because she is our only hope Rumpel!! I can't trust this Lexa, and Octavia while she would be a good pick is impatient, quick-tempered, and would never care about our goals only wanting to find a way out of being the dark one!!"

"And and my grandchild won't?" Rumpelstiltskin snapped back.

"No... because she had already gone through so much at such a young age. I can feel her fears, taste her desires, and smell the lust for death and vengeance from her."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed "Fine, you better hope I don't regret this granddaughter. Or I will find a way to kill you."

The dark Swan just smirked "Oh Rumpel that's sweet and all but you can't kill what's already dead. Anyway let's get on with the procedure?

Nodding silently both Rumpelstiltskin and dark swan raised their arms chanting a dark spell that would enhance everything about Clarke. Both inside and out. And when she wakes up she would be a completely different person.

__________________________________  
(Inside the mountain)

The mountain smelled like death and decayed corpses. That's the only way the azgeda woman could describe it.

Her queen ordered her to investigate the mountain after her best assassin came home after being missing and presumed dead for over a year.

She also wanted to personally know why the commander would leave the mountain standing and who was responsible for the mounans fall.

So here Ontari was, searching all three levels of the mountain to gain some sort of evidence towards who destroyed the people in the mountain and how exactly it fell.

By Ontari studying the dead people though she would be confident to say radiation killed all of the mountain men,women, and children. But it was still not possible!! From The blueprints that she's read, thanks to her spies who were useful enough to retrieve the blueprints for her. It didn't show any evidence towards how radiation snuck inside!! 

Giving up Ontari continued walking down the hall until she was face to face with a sleek metal door.

Walking inside the two by four room Ontario spied controls and was able to figure out that this room could see everything in the mountain. It was able to decide who could leave and who stayed in the mountain, see everyone in every single room and many more controls that she didn't know. Then she saw a black lever...

Finally she studied the lever that was pulled down pulling the lever back up Ontari watched on one the many camera screens as fans started up again.

Suddenly she gasped in realization "the fans kept the radiation out!!"

Someone pulled the lever and by seeing the old cameras role of the skai people Infiltrate the mountain lead by Klark of the skai people no less it didn't take very long to connect the pieces together.

Ontari gasped Klark, Was the one who killed all these people maybe these skai people- no that was stretching it a little far maybe there were other skai people who were just as savage as Klark.

The woman showed no mercy as Ontari watched the clip and saw how the woman's face went emotionless as she killed them all. On another screen a girl dying in the boy Jaspers arms (the one she speared not that long ago.)

Her queen would need to see this she would want this girl that the clans started calling "Wanheda" 

Ontari started to exit the mountain when she heard a scream as if someone was in pain. Taking a dagger out of her boot Ontari silently stepped towards the room where the scream originated from. 

Ontari let the dagger fall between her fingers ready to release the dagger until she saw who it was that made her drop the dagger out of pure shock!!

The girl on the floor was Klark Kom Skaikru and she was in pain. Dark veins were under her eyes crawling down her shoulders, to her wrists, and between her- Ontari blushed when she saw a glimpse of Klarks swelling breasts.

As Ontari looked Closer she watched in complete fascination and horror as the skai girl Klark changed before her eyes. Her skin turned a shade tanner, her eyes turned from there alluring blue to a steel gray. Her hair was the most fascinating part of her though it was a mix of a bright red and violet. 

Looking at the girls (no woman's!!) New body. She saw her muscles up and down her body. Yes this indeed was no coincidence this girl couldn't possibly be human it wasn't possible for a normal blonde skai girls body to evolve not just that of a woman but her features changing as well. Like her hair and her eyes for example it just wasn't ordinary.

She couldn't wait any longer Ontari grabbed the girl lugging her over her shoulder and leaving the mountain behind. She would have to change the girls clothes to avoid suspicion.

However what she didn't know nor did she see was a figure in the trees watching her. Because she was too busy gazing at the beautiful girl on her lap.

__________________________________  
Lincoln couldn't believe it yet he saw it before his very own eyes. Despite his opinion of what heda did for the mountain he had to obey her.

She ordered him to investigate why the mountain had been so quiet yet when he slipped in he was shocked to see all the dead men, women, and children!! He knew his people could be ruthless almost as much as azgeda yet this was too much. Heda would never allow children to be killed. even during war it was strictly forbidden to kill a child enemy. If you disobeyed they would make sure your death would be slow and painful.

Lincoln watched as an unknown woman entered the mountain. He found that he had to be extremely careful around the woman he almost got caught several times due to the concrete hallways it was hard to be quiet.

Lincoln knew the woman was azgeda despite not bearing any scars, She looked and acted as one. He watched her throughout the entire mountain even though she wasn't doing much.

Lincoln decided he should probably report back to heda until he heard it! He heard a girl more or less Clarke cry out. They both heard it unfortunately forcing him to remain back or risk being caught.

When the Azgeda woman left the mountain he saw a girl carried over her shoulder. Leaning forward to take a closer look Lincoln's eyes widened almost comically.

When the woman rode off on her horse with Clarke across her lap Lincoln Immediately ran towards the direction to the great city of Polis where the commander was located at no less.

"HEDA, HEDA!!"

__________________________________  
Octavia sighed as she got off her horse along with the others. For some reason ever since Clarke left( why in the world Bellamy let her leave she'd never understand) things had been admittedly harder. 

People have started getting tired of getting ordered around by Abby, not getting food when they dont work, and with her refusing to join the coalition. Abby almost caused a war with the commander of all people.

Forcing Kane to act as the peacemaker and becoming the new chancellor. Ironically enough he used to act the same way on the ark but ever since his mother's death and the three hundred innocently floated Kane had been… kinder and like a father to the one hundred.

"Kane should be the chancellor not Abby" Octavia thought silently as they made their way through Polis.

"He has the heart of someone who cares about his people. And the mind of a leader who's not afraid to act"

"Yo Octavia you good?" A familiar voice spoke "great...her" Octavia sighed in aggravation "What do you think Raven?" Not giving her a chance to reply Octavia plowed on. 

"The commander left us at the mountain, Lincoln's not here with me, and Clarke is missing"

(because of my idiot brother thinking she'd be fine of her own. But with all she'd done you'd think she'd probably be suicidal)

"So?!" Raven snarked "Clarke's out of our hair and away from us!! You should be celebrating!!"

"Celebrating?!!" 

"Are you fucking kidding me Raven?!! Clarke could be suicidal right now!! She could be dead for all I know!!"

"Well good riddance to her then!! It's where she belongs after killing Finn!!"

"Good rid- are you disabled or just plain stupid?!! Clarke saved us all Raven!!"

"SHE KILLED FINN!!, SHE FUCKING KILLED HUNDREDS UPON HUNDREDS WITH RADIATION, AND LET A MISSLE DROP ON TON-DC SO YOU TELL ME OCTAVIA HOW THE FUCK IS SHE INNOCENT?!!"

("Damn she made some good points… but then again..) Octavia refused to back down not when she had a point to make." 

"You're right Raven she's not innocent but she isn't a monster either. She killed Finn because he killed innocent villagers who were peaceful people and unarmed!!"

"She gave him mercy instead of letting the entirety of Trikru give Finn "death by a thousand cuts!!" "She killed all the mountain men because we were being tortured and don't forget Raven if it wasn't for Clarke you'd be dead!! She killed them for all of us!! And now she has to live with their ghosts!! Not us her!!!"

"And while I understand your reasoning about Ton-DC one I never should have told you about in the first place but never the less!! I now understand if it wasn't for her the casualties would've been worse if we were warned. The mountain could've sent far worse once they found out!!"

"You don't have to like me, you don't have to agree but I will be damned If I see you disrespect Clarke again!!. We all had to do unspeakable acts Raven but what you never realized Raven is how much blood Clarke put on her hands to keep our hands clean." "You should be thanking her not cursing her. You oughta be ashamed of yourself Raven because god knows I am"

With that Octavia left Raven standing there stunned by what Octavia just said to her. After all it wasn't long ago when Octavia hated Clarke. The fact is though while Octavia grew up Raven stayed a bratty child who thought she was still innocent when In fact she had done her fair share of horrible things...not even close to Clarke's list sadly.

Octavia braced herself ready to walk in until she felt a hand clap on her shoulder making her tense up. Turning around Octavia saw Kane with a smile on his face. You'll do good Octavia you might not be as good a leader as Clarke but you'll do good enough he joked making Octavia roll her eyes in fondness.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kane" Octavia muttered lowly with a quirk to her lips as she walked further down the hall where the commander "Lexa" was waiting for her.

"The commander will see you now!!" 

One of the guards voice boomed startling her. Er yeah right-that thanks Octavia sputtered practically running inside. But not before she could hear the guards amused snort at how nervous she became just by the title of "the commander" 

Inside was Lexa sitting in her throne with Indra on her right. A hand set on her sword and a scowl on her face practically glaring at her former second.

Octavia swallowed the nervousness she was feeling and looked boldly at the commander quickly looking away at how frightening her eyes were.

("Damn is this how Clarke felt when speaking to her?")

"So you have come to Polis to give me an offer In exchange for me not having your people killed?"

Was Lexa's reply making Octavia practically melt to the floor.

"Yes I do" Octavia replied in terrible fashion when she didn't reply at all making Lexa smirk In amusement at her obvious nervousness.

"I mean yes I do have an answer for you. I understand treaties have been rough since the mountain. Especially since Abby tried to start a war between yours and my people"

Lexa nodded "Yes things have been… "rough lately"

Octavia cleared her throat once it was clear Lexa wasn't going to speak anymore.

" I think I speak for all of us when I say we want to join the coalition...however we have some terms of our own before we agree to anything"

Lexas good mood vanished replaced was am emotionless gaze "And what of these terms?!" Lexa demanded

Octavia cleared her throat "on our end Abby is no longer chancellor and will be put in camp and not allowed to leave."

"On your end we want to learn how to grow our own food, access to furs, medicine etc. Lexa nodded "those are...acceptable terms that I can agree on in exchange to furs and food can we agree to trade?"

Octavia nodded "yes we'll share the knowledge we have on our medicine, and technology if you're interested… which I'm sure you're not."

Lexa stroked her chin deep in thought "I suppose we could use more of those talking metal devices we used earlier they were very helpful"

Octavia nodded "I'll get Monty to work on more of them… I also have one more thing to ask you. It's bit big but it's important to not only those of the one hundred but to the children as well."

"Ask" Lexa commanded Octavia forcing herself to take a breath "you give us the one hundred and children of "camp Jaha" a chance to choose another clan to live in.

Lexa, while startled wasn't too surprised about the statement. "And the adults?" 

"Would stay in Jaha where they belong" 

Lexa nodded "very well now we move to my one and only term". At Octavias raised eyebrow she continued "in exchange to the one hundred switching clans you come live in Polis full time and becoming Indra's second once again.

Octavia went to open her mouth to ask why in the world she would do that when they were interrupted by a door thrown open slamming against the wall involuntary.

"HEDA HEDA!!!"

Came the shout of the one and only "Lincoln Kom Trikru" the man she hadn't been able to see for weeks because Abby hated grounders claiming they were all the same...just like Lexa. Those were Abby's words not hers.

The guards came rushing in a second later to restrain him only to stop when their heda raised her hand in a sign for them to stop.

"LEAVE US!!"

Came Lexas strict order only to look at Lincoln when the doors slammed shut. 

"This better bule worth interrupting me Lincoln!!" Lincoln looked at Lexa that could describe panic and fear whether for her or of her she'd didn't know"

"As you commanded me I went to the mountain to investigate why the mountain fell and how it fell. i went inside anf found hundreds upon hundreds of dead bodies"

Octavia remembered that day it seemed like something died inside of Clarke because when she made the decision to let radiation inside the mountain to kill all of the mountain men everyone including her were against it.

Clarke ignored their pleas and only focused on saving her people. She pulled the lever that would kill all the mountain men including Maya whom Jasper loved very much.

When Maya died in his arms with burns covering her body he screamed at her why she would do such a monstrous things Clarkes cold reply was that none of them were innocent...not even Maya.

"Heda...some of the bodies I found in there were children"

Octavia could see tears gather in the commander of the twelve now thirteen clans. 

"And what else?" Lexa rasped

Lincoln hesitated before replying "I wasn't able to see much heda because there was someone else in the mountain...Heda? It was an Azgeda woman and not one I recognized either." 

"She bore no scars on her face nor did she have any marks on her to resemble her clan but I saw clear as day that she was Azgeda"

With Lexa Clenching her fist you could hear the throne creak underneath the pressure as Lexa continued. "Anything else I need to know?"

Lincoln sighed knowing this wouldn't be easy. "yes… the Azgeda took Clarke who was in the mountain"

That caused an uproar in the commanders throne room. "Why would Klark be in the mountain of all places?!!!" Lexa roared in anger Indra In similar fashion followed.

"Why would Wanheda come back to her enemies home?!!"

That...that phrase she's heard it before when they reached the ground" 

(Flashback when the one hundred reached the ground)

"Bell look at what I found!!" Octavia shouted in glee running back in camp with a book that Lincoln gave her.

Bellamy sighed dusting his hands off on his jeans after cutting another few logs of trees to use for firewood.

"What did you find O?" Bellamy asked in fondness

Octavia excitedly showed him the book that she was holding called "the legend of Wanheda"

Bellamy looked at Octavia Inquisitively wondering how the hell she got her hands on a book this nice. He figured when the bombs dropped to earth all the books were destroyed with it. Maybe he was wrong after all.

"Octavia where'd you get this?" Bellamy inquired having a guess but hoping it wasn't true still.

"From Lincoln" Octavia replied absentmindedly pretending she didn't see Bellamy's glare.

Bellamy sighed holding his tongue and turned back to the book. "Alright we might as well see what stories these crazy grounders have compared to ours."

Octavia ignored him and started reading from the beginning.

"Since the beginning of time it has been believed that there was a higher power. two in fact one that created us, and one that brings us to the afterlife where you are judged.

"People believed that the world was destroyed due to the death and destruction that the people brought with them."

"It was believed that their god got tired of them and had the world destroyed to start over. And to keep anything like that ever happening again he created someone that could control both life and death and they were called "Wanheda" 

"Wanheda was a shadow of darkness that would kill you if they believed you didn't deserve to live."

"Some believed that what their god had created was an abomination."

"They begged and they prayed to theie god to get rid of the monster. But their god did not answer their prayers."

"Weeks after no answer it was foretold that there god, their creator was killed by his own creation"

"BY WANHEDA"

"Funny how people say you can't kill a god and yet this person just did" Bellamy commented Octavia nodding in agreement before continuing.

"It wasn't until years later that people saw Wanheda's true face. They described this person as a middle aged man, hair made out of gold, and skin as scaly as a crocodile."

"The person was always seen with a dagger that had his name carved on it in italic black lettering"

"Over the centuries Wanheda would come and go and their daggers name would always have a different name and a new face. But one thing remained Wanheda never left."

Bellamy gazed at the book in shock before speaking "Octavia do you remember that story I told you about a person so dangerous and so dark they weren't even described as human?"

Octavia nodded slowly "yeah you said they called it "the dark one" why are you bringing this up now?"

Bellamy took a deep breath then spoke slowly "what If I told you the myth of the dark ones was all true?"

"How there would always be a new dark one once someone possessed the dark ones dagger and killed them"

Octavia stared at him before bluntly replying "then I'd call you nuts but then again we've seen crazy so it wouldn't be too far off to believe"

Bellamy chuckled sadly "Octavia this story of Wanheda from what it sounds is a warped version of the dark one"

"Different name, different title,same person"

(End flashback)

Octavia paled when she heard that title. "Wanheda" she whispered though it didn't seem quiet enough as it gained both Lexas and Indra's attention.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!!"  
Lexa demanded of her making Octavia hesitate not knowing how Lexa would handle this information.

"I know the title from Lincoln but also because us Skaikru have a story similar to yours"

"And how so?" Spoke Lexa with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow

"Compared to yours ours is called "the origin of the dark ones"

Lexa leaned forward processing the Information "I'm sorry you said dark ones?"

Octavia nodded "in ours it all started by a poor man finding a dagger at the edge of his village who later used the dagger to kill the man responsible for killing his wife and son"

"Sounds normal right? Wrong after killing that man he transformed over night. His skin became as scaly as a crocodile, and his hair almost resembled a golden color."

He held so much power yet he lost it all due to a woman "Nimue" using the same dagger to kill him becoming the second dark one in history."

Lexa pressed her lips together in concern as the idea of both "the legend of Wanheda" and " the origin of the dark ones" had similarities between the two the question is what was it that scared Octavia so much.

"I fail to see how this is concerning news Octavia while yes we have similarities in our two stories I fail to see how it is relevant."

Octavia snarled baring her teeth "it's relevant because it concerns the health and safety of my friend Clarke!!" 

"You may not give a shit about her but I do!!"

Lexa stood up abruptly "HOW DARE- "Heda If I may interject. Lincoln interrupted while I wasn't able to get close to Klark I saw from a distance and saw something extraordinary yet... disturbing."

"Disturbing how exactly Lincoln? Lexa asked trying to figure out what his play was here. 

"I saw Klark undergo a transformation of her entire body." "It was alarmingly fast her hair changed from the natural blonde like her mother to a purple and reddish colour."

"And her body matured into that of a...woman" Lincoln spoke with a blush to his cheeks

Octavia shook her head "than were too late"   
Lexas head shot up "and what's that /supposed to mean Octavia Kom Trikru?!"

Octavia looked at her "You only become fully immersed in the dark magic of the dark one when you undergo certain...changes."

"Whether it's physically, or mentally it changes them for better or for worse"

"So Klark is no longer the same one I fe- the same one I met?" Lexa inquired almost slipping that she was in love with her before Klark rejected her telling she wasn't ready for any type of commitment just yet"

"No she's not" Octavia spoke shaking her head. The Clarke you interacted with is long gone. The Klark that is there while still her also has uncontrollable darkness Inside of her"

"Do you think we can help her control it?" Lexa asked. Almost immediately Octavia shook her head no you wouldn't be able to she's too far gone and even if we could it's far too dangerous to try and reach her."

"I'm not afraid of her!!" Lexa hisses green eyes flashing dangerously hands at the edge of the throne like she was a lioness about to pounce at any given moment.

"You should be" Octavia spoke bluntly "because when she comes for you and she will she'll take away everything and everyone you love"

"Love is weakness" Lexa spoke " I have no emotions for love in my heart otherwise I would be a weak commander"

"No you do have them let me name just a few Aden and the other night bloods, Indra, Polis, and your people".

"You see you do have love in your heart you're just too weak to admit it." Octavia spoke not even phased by Lexas death glare that would normally make anyone who saw it shake In fear.

But Octavia was trained by Lincoln and Indra. She was taught not to fear her enemies when the words they spoke to her saying they'd let her go if they told her this and that were usually full of false promises. Just as Lexas glare held no threat.

"Clarke will paint the walls with the blood of the natblidas, put Indra and anyone you love through unimaginable pain, and burn Polis and it's people to the ground."

" I'M NOT AFRAID!!"

Lexa roared in anger at the gall this girl had to tell the commander that Clarke the girl she loved would kill her and everyone around her.

"You will be" Octavia snapped back sharply "and you will realize soon that Clarke has nothing to lose and nothing to gain except your head served on a platter."

"Mark my words Lexa "Wanheda the dark one,commander of life and death will come for you and anyone else who defied her or hurt her in the past" Octavia spoke before spinning on her heel turning to leave. "Oh and we'll be in touch. For now I'll be In camp Jaha to keep the idiots from blowing up camp." 

"Like how they almost did last time Octavia muttered."

__________________________________  
(Azgeda throne room)

The doors to the Queen's throne room was thrown open with Ontari entering with a girl or is that woman? Being dragged In chains behind them.

"Daughter what is this?" Nia questioned sighing "I swear to the ice Ontari if this is another one of your conquests I'll have your head!!!"

"It isn't mother" Ontari spoke with promise. I actually brought her here because… this woman that is in chains is Klark Kom Skaikru leader of the skai people, mountain slayer, and Wanheda."

Nia's eyes widened momentarily before forcing herself to stay calm. "This is the great Wanheda?" I must say I was expecting something more….feral not some girl who looks haunted by her demons!!"

Ontari forced herself to stay calm as her mother reprimanded her. "And I promise mother she won't be" 

"Good because you know I don't accept anything but the best" Nia spoke "even some legendary monster must prove itself."

"Which is why you will be training her everyday. You will beat her until she bleeds, cut her until she there is no room to cut her anymore".

"You will turn her Into a trained killer- no a machine loyal to Azgeda and if you mean by how powerful she truly is then I expect her to embrace it so by the time she is ready you, her, And the rest of Azgeda will reign terror on the coalition and slay the commander just like how you slayed her previous lover Nia spoke lovingly forcing Ontari not to shudder at the admiration and pride in her mother's voice.

Ontari nodded "yes mother"

"Now go on I need some rest" the queen shooed. Once Ontari was out of sight Nia couldn't help the wicked grin. While this was unexpected it was a good unexpected."

Soon Lexa would be dead, and her daughter would rule the coalition as commander and who knows maybe Wanheda could rule as Ontari's right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a surprise at how long this became but I am proud at how well it turned out the whole OUAT is in modern times, Rumpelstiltskin was the first dark one here and Nimue ironically killed him.
> 
> Emma Swan becomes the dark swan centuries later after Rumpelstiltskin and the death of Emma's wife. you can decide who that was that was killed by Emmas parent's.
> 
> I apologise to any Raven or Ranya shippers out there I got tired of Ravens cocky and prideful additude like she was somehow better then everyone when she had done her fair share of horrible things she built the bombs for the bridge remember.
> 
> Also Finn is a POS and was obsessed with Clarke so yeah they were one sided here sorry not sorry.
> 
> For you Clexa fans I haven't decided the pairing or if this'll continue I have oneshots I still want to write and publish before I decide to do anything major.
> 
> Also I figured it's time to address this I got a comment on my first story "the fall of supercorp" on the pairing of Kara/Sara and how they didn't like the pairing and asked me to do Alex/Sara pairing next time.
> 
> Lets make this clear I have a few relationships that I do not like or support I will rarely write a straight pairing. I have no love for Alex Danvers in supergirl she killed Astra who I loved (and yes general danvers is a gross pairing and one I'll never write) she has lied to Kara multiple times, manipulated her into forgiving her when Alex was at fault an example of it is the Jeremiah incident.
> 
> So I will never write a pairing for Alex Danvers, I will never ever write Bellarke I hate that ship sorry but I do.(not canon in my book) I like them better as friends or like brother and sister. I normally write GXG if you've read my stuff so if you ask for a pairing I'll consider it I make no promises but I'll consider.
> 
> As this is posted I'll be writing a life is strange oneshot that is amberprice all the way and Chloe Price centric Overgirl out!.


End file.
